


Four Lascivious Ladies Enjoy Sloppy Sex

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aheago, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cum Consumption, Exhaustion, F/F, FaceFucking, Fingering, Footjobs, Frotting, Hair Pulling, Licking, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Pinching, Recording/Filming, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sado/Maso, Spanking, Stepping, Teasing, Tentabulges, Xeno, Xenophilia, double stuffing, double vaginal, excessive cum, handjobs, sloppy sex, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Kanaya, Porrim, and Aranea all partake in a complicated and somewhat messy event. Suffice it to say, everyone will be tired, showers will be needed, and there might be a little soreness to contend with in the morning. Not that it's going to get in the way of round two when they play back the sex tape, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Lascivious Ladies Enjoy Sloppy Sex

"Which do you think you would like to start off with?"

"I feel as though there's an obvious answer to that."

"Mmm, yes. But perhaps it would be interesting to switch our respective partners. Both in the interest of fairness, for you certainly must know your matesprit better than I know my current partner, on the grounds that the two of us are not currently in a relationship, I mean, and that it might be a nice morsel of variety for all of us."

"Well, I don't see why not. I suppose it is a change of pace, one that seems like it will turn out nicely. I might call into question a need for fairness in a situation where efficacy looks to be the primary concern, but I see the point. Shall we switch, then?"

How long had they been going on like this? If the two objects of the conversation, none other than the Maryam most familiar to each respective conversant, could be sharing a gaze, it no doubt would be one fraught with eye rolling and those little facial twitches one makes when something is starting to drag on just a little bit. For, while it was exceedingly sexy to hear the two discuss the finer details of their plans, it would be all that much more sexy if they made it to the stage of said plans being carried out as well. Both jadebloods would likely agree that if the goal was to get them squirming in their bonds, it had been achieved, but that there were more direct methods to that. Still, they had known who they were bringing together, and despite anticipating it, were both relieved to see the end of the discourse.

The switch went very smoothly. Rose directed her half of the bound, gagged, and blinded pair forwards with a gentle hand on her lower back, and Aranea guided hers along by a hand on the back of one shoulder. A couple steps, and they moved their respective hands from one Maryam to the other, Aranea looping a few of her fingers into some of the ropework festooning Kanaya's body and showing her the proper direction to step with a few little tugs, and Rose reaching forward to curl her hands around Porrim's hips and walk her into her grasp. There were a few moments of silence, until Rose spoke up. "I imagine there will be plenty of time to admire the delightful works of bondage we've both spent so long working on when we get started, Aranea, no? Another benefit of switching, I think."

"Oh yes, absolutely. Are we ready to begin?"

"I am. Porrim?"

Porrim gave a little nod.

Aranea turned her head towards Kanaya. "And you, Kanaya?"

Kanaya also nodded, adding a soft affirmative sound for clarity.

Rose's lips curled into a slight smile. "We all seem to be in agreement, then. I'll take Porrim for a while, and meet back up with you soon. As planned."

Aranea nodded, and gave her a knowing grin. "As planned."

In the interest of clarity, it is perhaps important to note that neither Maryam fully knew what the devious pair had planned for them. There had been little hints during the discussion, but both of them had been frustratingly dancing around particulars, to the point where all the jadebloods had to go on was inklings. They had been sure to give them enough to get worked up about, though, that was for sure. 

Rose hooked her wrist into the convenient loop formed by the curve of one of Porrim's elbows, leading her off into the other room. There was a little prepwork to do before the main event. Beyond the pre-prepwork prepwork of course. Her and Aranea came up with complex things, it seemed, with several layers of preparation involved. Not that Rose was complaining, though. She and Aranea were very similar in the regard that they both liked to have a lot going on, even 'a lot of irons in the fire', as it were, if she was to poach what seemed to be a Serket-branded expression. Eventually, she had led Porrim a safe distance away from the other pair, leaving her to ply her craft in peace. But first, she wanted to examine Aranea's handiwork. She chose a place for Porrim to stand, stopped her there, and took a few steps away, crossing her arms and beginning her evaluation. 

First, the obvious stuff. A blindfold, very standard, tied with a simple but sturdy looking knot around the back. Not too much to say about that, there wasn't too much one could really do with a blindfold. Her choice of gag, though, was an interesting one. It was a spider gag, which Rose found somewhat humorous knowing who had placed it there. The ring wasn't too large, and fit snugly into Porrim's mouth, keeping it open, but not uncomfortably wide. The 'legs' of the spider weren't overly lengthy either, which Rose was personally partial to, as she found long bits of metal sticking out over the edges of someone's face a little bit of a silly sight. The ends sat above and below the leather strap curling around behind Porrim's head, resting just on the lower part of her cheek and the space between her lower lip and chin. It was a pretty sight, Rose thought. Next, the ropes. Not as excessive as what Rose had come up with, perhaps, but there was a simplistic beauty to them. She began to circle around Porrim, slowly, following the curves of the rope as her eyes roved over her body. Porrim's wrists were crossed over eachother in an X-shape, resting on her lower back, and bound together by a coil of rope, the resulting effect being that her hands were cleanly secured behind her, leaving her elbow sticking out enough that there was a little curve to hook one's arm through if they should so choose. Another structure was present on her chest, one that Rose could not quite place a name for, surprisingly, but that she felt likened quite a bit to almost something along the lines of a piece of lingerie composed of rope, a length sitting firmly under Porrim's bust, raising it upwards just a little, and the two ends going around behind her, over her shoulders like straps, both lines following a V to a meeting between her breasts, and then finally ending at a knot in the center of the rope supporting said breasts. It was quite an interesting little thing, raising her bust up and out in a way that helped to accentuate her curves, and Rose decided that she was going to have to borrow the idea sometime. The companion piece to this was a trio of decorative loops covering Porrim's thighs, each side having one a bit above the knee, one mid thigh, and one resting under the curve of her rear so as to fluff it up in much the same way as her bust was, with two pieces of rope connecting and supporting the three rings as a line from bottom to top on her inner and outer thigh, holding the whole thing in place. Rose thought the way the rope dug just a little into the flesh of Porrim's thighs was quite fetching, and she resolved to compliment Aranea on the pseudo-lingerie look she had achieved. 

For now, though, she had work to do. She had let Porrim stand there and squirm for long enough. She stepped up behind her, pressing her nude torso to Porrim's back, and reaching around to grope at her chest. Despite Rose's above average height, Porrim still had a little bit on her, seeing as she came from a species that was larger on the whole, especially in the later years of adulthood, and she had to stretch her neck just a bit to get her mouth in the perfect spot next to her ear she wanted it to be, right where Porrim could feel her breath on her skin as she whispered to her. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough." She allowed herself a few more long, slow squeezes of Porrim's chest, listening to the slight hitch of her breath at each one. She moved her fingers to play with Porrim's piercings and pinch at her nipples while still kneading with her palms, adjusting her head slightly to get her mouth some purchase on her ear, nibbling along what she could reach and prodding more piercings with her tongue. She trailed her lips down Porrim's neck, dragging her teeth along her skin. One hand moved downwards, for, as much as she loved the feeling of fondling Porrim's chest, she had to make do with one hand squishing at her flesh, and put the other to a different use. Her fingers slowly slid down over Porrim's side, pausing to feel up her thigh for a moment before creeping inward, tickling up her inner thighs, and finally resting in a cupping motion over Porrim's nook. Rose ground her hand around for just a moment, giving Porrim ample time to be fully aware of what she was doing, then slowly, ever so slowly, hooked her two middle fingers into her nook. She kept still for a moment, feeling Porrim start to shudder just a bit against her body, then began to work her digits around. A few minutes went by like this, Rose twisting and pumping her fingers, Porrim moaning breathily through her held-open mouth, and Rose appreciating the way that sounded. Porrim started to roll her hips into Rose's hand, and Rose chose that moment to take her fingers away, a short, cruel giggle slipping out of her as Porrim reacted with a surprised whine. "Oh Porrim, don't act so startled. I'm only getting you ready for what's to come."

Cryptic statement delivered, Rose decided it was time to change position, moving out from behind Porrim and walking around to her front. She stepped in close, to the point where her breasts were touching Porrim's just slightly, and reached her clean hand between their bodies, finding Porrim's bulge slit and teasing at it with fingers honed by countless practice on Kanaya's. Her other, she brought up to her mouth, moving one jade-coated finger between her lips and sucking at it. After she had thoroughly cleaned it off, she pulled the finger free with a soft pop, and commented on what she had just done as she directed the two fingers she had used on Porrim between the ring holding her lips open, one still covered with jade slime and the other now slightly slicked with saliva. "You taste quite nice, Porrim. A bit like Kanaya, really, though that probably makes sense considering your relation. Here, I saved some for you." She rubbed the two fingers over Porrim's tongue, purring delightedly as she felt the long appendage curl over them and lick them clean. "There you go. Very good, Porrim." Withdrawing her fingers, she wiped the last strings of green-tinted spit off on Porrim's cheek, pausing to run a finger over the ring in her lip. "I really like these, you know. And all the tattoos. Sometimes I think about getting some myself... Ooh, here we are." Finally, Porrim's bulge was beginning to poke out from the space above her nook, tip slipping between Rose's fingers. With practiced ease, she coaxed it out to it's full length, taking her time, cooing at Porrim as she lightly stroked her fingers over her bulge. She hefted it in her palm, letting it curl around a little before closing her hand and giving it a squeeze, feeling it squirm and watching Porrim shudder and moan in front of her. Slowly, still flexing her hand around the bulge enveloped within it, she sank to her knees, poking her tongue out to flick the tip of the jade tentacle, and responding to Porrim's gasp with a wry smirk. She adjusted her firm grip, letting up for just a second so she could move her hand down closer to the base of Porrim's bulge, but soon reinstating it, this time pumping her hand a little, making tight, shallow strokes that didn't cover much distance at all, but added some friction to the affair. She began to make use of her mouth, kissing and licking, looking for sensitive spots, but moving her head just out of reach whenever Porrim's bulge got too enthusiastic. After a little while, she decided to give her a small reward for enduring the torture so well, and briefly closed her lips around the tentacle and took it into her mouth, suckling and bobbing her head just a bit. At the first signs of swelling, the telltale sign that Porrim was nearing an orgasm, she took her mouth off, removed her hand, and waited a little while before repeating the motion, finally standing up and refusing her bulge any more attention after the interval between Rose starting to suck and Porrim's bulge starting to swell was down to a few seconds at best. Porrim whined, and Rose chastised her, deciding to dedicate the last short portion of the time they had to finding various places to pinch, quite hard, largely for her own amusement and sadistic pleasure, for it seemed she was just slightly ahead of schedule. "Oh hush, you shameless harlot. We aren't here for you to have fun, we're here so that I can fluff you up for what we're going to do to you." Let's see now... Nipples, bulge tip, breasts, outside of the nook, rump, inner thighs, sides... Pinch, pinch, pinch! 

Aranea, meanwhile, was seeing to Kanaya. She watched Rose leave the room, and once she was out of sight, turned to Kanaya to have a closer look at her restraints. Though, she did tell herself to make it quick, if only to keep on track. Top down seemed appropriate, so she turned her gaze upwards, resting it first upon Kanaya's blindfold. It was a blindfold, she supposed, and that was about that, though she did notice it was tied with a small bow in the back. She reached up a forefinger and thumb to give it a cursory tug, just to make sure it was a secure sort of bow. It was, and she nodded to herself. Rose did know what she was doing, after all. Continuing downward, the next thing to look at was Kanaya's gag. A fairly standard ball gag, secured with a leather strap around the back of the head, like most gags were. The color coordination was nice, though; the rubber sphere pressed into Kanaya's mouth sported the Maryam jade color. In fact, upon taking a closer look, she actually noticed something else she quite liked. The ball was pressed back far enough that Kanaya's largest and most forward fangs sat on top of it, almost framing it with her teeth. It probably had no practical application, but aesthetically, it was surprisingly pleasing. That seemed to be a theme in Rose's work, lots of pieces designed more for aesthetics than usefulness, though Aranea could not deny that they also served the purpose they needed to, just with more frills than she put into her own work. Downward still further, and she began to get into ropes, stepping around Kanaya to make sure she got the full view. It was, as she had previously noted, a bit complex looking, and, as she and Rose had decided, didn't seem to restrict much besides arm movement. Kanaya's arms were bound to her sides, quite firmly, if the ropes digging into them were any indication. Beyond that, it was hard to tell where one strand ended and the next began. Aranea mentally tried to figure out how to describe it, and felt that 'latticework' was probably the best term to use. It looked like Rose had decided to use a lot more rope than was necessary, but Aranea really did have to concede that all the interlocking strands, digging just slightly into Kanaya's flesh, were certainly nice to look at. Behind her, a web of little shapes and twists stretched between her arms and over her back, connecting to the front section with a length crossing her upper arms and collarbone, a loop hooked through it and a section on her back, resulting in a single teardrop shaped coil around her neck, the curve of the tear sitting just above her collarbone. The front section left most of the space around her spheres open, aside from the rope above them and two lengths that seemed to come under her restrained arms from somewhere in the back, probably hooking the whole thing together. Her stomach was the next covered area, and the same interlocking sections of rope continued downward over her hips. Her rump and crotch were uncovered, of course, and then it got to what puzzled Aranea the most. Her legs were also covered in rope, a larger version of the lattice that left a lot more skin showing than higher on her body. It ended with a little loop under the bottom of her foot, just in front of her heel, that looked to Aranea like it made it just slightly uncomfortable to stand, though of course Kanaya could not speak to confirm it. It all seemed very superfluous to her, a lot of rope for not a lot of restraint. If anything, it seemed like it mostly just dug into all sorts of places on Kanaya, and looked ever so slightly unpleasant on the whole. Perhaps that was the goal? Aranea did not know if that even would hold any sort of value to the either of them, but she supposed it could be valid in some scenarios. This one, even. Perhaps it could be discussed later.

She had wasted enough time, though. Judgement completed, she began her half of the preparation. First, she decided she needed Kanaya's attention, and figured that the spirit of the moment meant that a good way to get that was delivering to her a firm swat on the ass. It went well, she thought, as firmness could go. Kanaya stumbled forwards a little under the force of it. Aranea snickered at her. Aranea hit her again, and this time when she stumbled, she made a little whining noise. Aranea liked that. "What's that?" she said to Kanaya. She was enjoying being a little mean now, if only as a small personal indulgence. "Did I hear something out of you? Were you trying to speak, or just making dumb little noises?" She grabbed her by the horn, and bent her forward, almost threatening to topple her over as she shook her head back and forth a little. "Don't even answer, because either way, I don't think I like that." With a cruel smile, she brought her free hand up, still holding Kanaya in a doubled over position, and whipped it across her rump, drawing the smallest of squeaks out of her. Repetitions of the motion produced assorted slapping noises paired with a variety of squeaks, yips, whines, and squeals, and Aranea found herself having quite a bit of fun. Eventually, she saw a squirming jade thing peeking out from behind Kanaya's thighs, and stopped tormenting her, giggling as she pulled her up a little by the horn in her grip, now holding her in between an upright position and a bent down one, to better display her emerging bulge. "Now, Kanaya! I didn't realize you were such an absolute glutton for punishment! You really must be, though, since a mere spanking is enough to have your bulge practically squirming into your own nook out of need. Since you enjoy pain so much, I think we'll make it a little feature of our time alone together, as a little gift from me to you. I only wish Rose had shared the information before we got started, lest I would have missed it in the absence of your misbehaviors." Bending over just a slight amount, she directed her spanking hand towards Kanaya's inquisitively wiggling bulge, and brought it down, watching with delight as Kanaya's bulge quivered in response to the swift whap, Kanaya expressing what it must have felt like through a noise that was, to Aranea's ears, a charming mix of pleasured moan and pained squeal. She straightened back up, and began to walk, pulling Kanaya along behind her nude form by the horn still tightly grasped in her hand. "Come along, you little masochist you."

Their destination was not far, merely a chair a little ways away. Aranea figured Kanaya may as well get used to it now, since she'd be sitting in it in a little while, and Kanaya didn't figure much at the moment, considering that she was largely unaware of the world around her, aside from Aranea's gentle humming as she pulled her stumbling along and adjusted her into position, and of course the stinging in her bottom and the slight injustice her bulge felt at sharing the feeling, as well as the uncomfortable (but strangely nice) way that the ropes dug into her flesh in sensitive and nonsensitive places alike. Aranea stood her back up most of the way, turned her about, and, in a motion that resulted in a brief second of panic and a little flinch from Kanaya, pushed her over backwards. Thankfully, her rump landed squarely on the chair behind her, and she sat down none the worse for wear aside from a slight startle. Aranea gently pushed her shoulders back with both hands, then spread her legs apart, leaving her hands on Kanaya's knees and bending over to whisper in her ear. "Now, Kanaya, you'll hold still for me won't you? I want you to stay seated just like this. Try not to thrash around, but squirm if you must. And keep those legs open." She didn't wait for a response, opting to get right to adjusting herself into her new position. It was much the same as the one she had been in, except she was leaned further back, to the point where she had a pretty good view of every part of Kanaya aside from where her knees bent and her shins disappeared towards the floor, and her hands were on the back of the chair instead of Kanaya's knees. Just for the support, since she'd be standing on only a single leg. Once she felt secure in her position, she lifted one leg up, a cruel smile on her face. She positioned her foot over Kanaya's bulge, gave it a little caress to get it rubbing against the bottom, and then pressed her foot down until she had Kanaya's bulge firmly trapped between the sole of her foot and the section of chair between Kanaya's legs. Kanaya groaned, and her hips shifted a little. Aranea pressed down harder. Kanaya made a louder, more desperate sound, and her legs started to snap shut, but Aranea reprimanded her by raising one hand and giving her a hard slap across the face. Aranea watched Kanaya squirm, grinding her foot down over her bulge. Kanaya wriggled, bucked her hips, kicked her feet a little, and made all sorts of noises, alternating mainly between groans and grunts of discomfort and pain, and moans and high squeals and squeaks of pleasure. Aranea moved into a stroking motion, still pressing her foot down hard, keeping that going for a while, and simply enjoying the sight Kanaya presented because of her actions. Her own bulge began to peek out, but she ignored it for the time-being, waiting for the main event before she took pleasure for herself. Though, she had to admit, with some of the sounds Kanaya was making, it was getting more and more difficult to impose that level of self control upon herself. Eventually, Kanaya drew close to an orgasm, much to Aranea's continued amusement considering what she was putting her through, and Aranea finally released the pressure on her bulge and put her now slimy foot back onto the ground. Kanaya sighed in relief, panting and leaning her head back, her bulge writhing in displeasure as if it was trying to remind her that she had just been denied an orgasm. Aranea let her rest for a moment, though not for any longer than was strictly necessary, only for the amount of time it took her to reposition the second chair in the room. She sat down across from Kanaya, leaning forward to cup the same cheek that her hand had come into contact with much harder not too long ago, stroking a thumb over Kanaya's skin for a moment. "Very good, Kanaya, aside from that early slip up. I think I'll spare you somewhat for now, but let's do this again sometime, shall we? I found it quite fun." After that brief digression, Aranea leaned back, positioning her arms to support herself once more, and now bringing both feet up to Kanaya's bulge. She carefully coaxed Kanaya's bulge between them, shifting around a little to find a good angle, lips pursed slightly in concentration. This wasn't necessarily something she was particularly skilled at, and in all honesty she would probably guess that in normal circumstances she might not necessarily be able to bring someone to orgasm with this method consistently. However, in these circumstances, where the goal was to deny Kanaya as many orgasms as she could in a short period of time, it seemed like a good choice to choose a method with lower chances of finishing her off. And, in any case, Aranea felt like she was getting a little practice with something new, which just fine on its own. For the first minute or two, she was mostly fumbling and making minor position adjustments, but eventually she got her legs into a somewhat stable position and managed to make a stuttering sort of stroking motion with her feet, pressing them tightly together with Kanaya's bulge sandwiched in between. Her face flushed a little, and she felt like she must look awfully silly, but thankfully Kanaya was blindfolded and none the wiser. As she went on, she got more and more into the rhythm, and soon had a silent triumph as she felt Kanaya's bulge preparing to cum between her feet. She, of course, took them away at that point, ignoring Kanaya's bulge, sitting her feet on the edge of Kanaya's chair, and resting her legs a moment. Once she had let a little time pass, she lifted her feet again, squashed the jade bulge between them, and resumed listening to the lovely chorus of sounds Kanaya was producing. Moans, interspersed with sighs and shudders and little squeaks when she squeezed a little too hard, and then gentle panting and squirming at each denied orgasm. Aranea did it again and again, bringing Kanaya to the edge faster each time. It was surprisingly gratifying, and she felt a little pride in the fact that her initial awkward attempts at a footjob were evolving into what looked to her like competence, at least. She might never beat out a skilled practitioner of foot-on-gential intercourse, but at least she could perform it with some degree of success. Soon, Kanaya's bulge got to the point where it was dribbling out a little spurt of geneslime after no more than a few moments of attention from Aranea, so she stopped, put her feet down, crossed one leg over the other, and sat back to wait for Rose, occasionally kicking her ungrounded foot up to give Kanaya's bulge a little bump or tickle it with her toes. She thought to herself that Rose should be along any minute, but she figured that they had neglected to prepare any sort of timekeeping, so there really was no way of knowing that concretely.

It seemed that she was right, though. Rose finished tormenting Porrim, decided that Aranea was probably just about done at this point, and exited the room, bringing Porrim along with her. Aranea was pleased to see that her estimate had nearly been spot on, as, not more than a minute or two later, Rose emerged from the side room towing a slightly wobbly-legged Porrim along with her. Surprisingly, both of them remained silent, each only looking over their counterpart's teased and tormented Maryam. Aranea was visibly aroused, her bulge slowly undulating in front of her. Rose, as the only human of the group, was least easily identified as deriving sexual enjoyment from the event thus far, however, had someone asked, she would have confirmed being aroused. As it was, it seemed like everyone assumed she was too, and since they were right, there was no need to correct them. Porrim and Kanaya were also quite aroused, though considerably more uncomfortably taking into account the amount of orgasms they'd been refused. Their bulges, as opposed to smooth undulations like Aranea's were making, were twisting and squirming needily as their bodies shuddered and strained against their bonds. Rose and Aranea eventually managed to tear their eyes off the poor jadebloods, and instead they looked at eachother. As their gazes locked, it seemed that a silent agreement was made; it was best to just get on with it rather than waste anymore time on banter. It was the logical thing to do, for a variety of reasons. First, they were both excited to start. Second, poor Kanaya and Porrim had really endured enough as it was, and making them wait too much longer might be edging into slight excessiveness in terms of cruelty. And third, they'd best hurry up before the pair of jade bulges got too frustratedly impatient and decided to direct themselves towards the respective jade nook belonging to each of their Maryams. So, wordlessly, Rose passed Porrim over to Aranea to keep track of for the moment, and took the second chair (the one without Kanaya sitting in it) back over to the approximate area where it needed to be. This area was the area just behind the camera and tripod that she had set up earlier. Her and Aranea had decided previously that it might be a nice gesture to record things, so that they could play it back for the Maryams later when they were in less of a state of blindness and uncomfortable arousal and better able to appreciate everything. Rose thought it would be a nice part of whatever thank-you things they were going to put together for the pair, since they were such good sports, and Aranea just liked having things recorded. She quickly made sure everything was in order, and after some slight repositioning and focusing, gave Aranea the thumbs up, got a nod in return, and began the recording. 

Rose stood up and walked back around to what could be referred to as center stage, gently taking Porrim by the arm for the moment so that Aranea could go where she needed to. Aranea, following along with their established ideas, straddled Kanaya's lap, shifting around a moment to find a comfortable position where she wouldn't be making Kanaya uncomfortable (too much, at least). She looped her arms loosely around Kanaya's shoulders and the back of the chair for extra support, her bulge rubbing itself over Kanaya's stomach, and Kanaya's bulge getting increasingly worked up as it realized there was something to squirm against and potentially penetrate. When Aranea had found her seat, Rose helped Porrim forward, stopping her just in front of the seat so she could get everything situated. First, she guided Kanaya's legs into a wider spread, being familiar with just how flexible she was, moving them outwards to make a little bit more room on the edge of the seat, and ending with her legs hanging off the sides of the chair rather than the front. That done, she now had just enough space to seat Porrim, gently helping her to sit backwards on the chair, lifting kanaya's knees just slightly to tuck Porrim's underneath, and hiking Aranea up in between them. The result looked a bit awkward, with Kanaya leaning backwards against the back of the chair, legs up to either side of Porrim's hips, Porrim sitting backwards on the chair, her ample rump hanging off just slightly, and Aranea propped in between them. It looked like a bit of a tight squeeze, but no one seemed to be falling off or near falling off, so it would work. Now that everyone was crammed onto one chair, Rose bent down, gathering one jade bulge in each hand so she could get them where she needed them to go. With a little help from Aranea, who pushed down on the back of the chair and lifted up her hips obligingly, she guided the bulges forward, gently corralling them as Aranea got comfortable again, then, with careful touches that the attention-hungry tentacles followed along with greedily, led each one into contact with Aranea's nook. From there, they knew what to do, and Kanaya's writhed its way in almost immediately, greeted by a shuddering moan from Aranea. Porrim's was coming from a less ideal angle, but once Kanaya had penetrated her, Aranea arched her back and stuck her rear out a little, and the second flexible appendage found its way in just fine, leading to a louder, higher moan from the ceruleanblood as it forced its way in with Kanaya's. Since everything was situated now, Rose stepped back, heading back towards the camera to do some film work. Although she couldn't help feel a little envious of Aranea's postion, someone had to work the camera, and she was sure the three of them would gladly have their way with her another time. What a situation it was, though. Having your nook (or in Rose's case, pussy) stuffed with two bulges was one thing, and an exquisite thing just leaving it at that, but when the bulges in question were Maryam bulges, well, it was just better. The Maryams were known for being somewhat well proportioned, both in height and curvature, and those more intimately familiar with them knew that their large proportions extended to their bulges as well. It wasn't even lover's bias on Rose's part either, there was a very clear difference between two Maryam bulges and two bulges of another sort in most cases, and, at least in Rose's opinion, it made a positive difference in the area of having the pair stuffed up onesself. 

But enough fantasizing. Someone needs to be capturing all the best angles, Rose told herself, and, as the one not being stuffed with bulges or restrained with coils of rope, the job fell to her. The camera was set up just fine to capture all the setting up she had done, thankfully, so she probably didn't need to adjust it for a few moments still. She sat down behind the camera, and took a moment to check that it was indeed filming everything properly (it was). Since there wasn't much to do at this exact moment, Rose simply settled in to watch. After a little shifting and wiggling, which she had largely avoided by checking the camera, it seemed that Kanaya and Porrim had figured things out, and realized that the teasing was finally done. They started to hump their hips into Aranea as best as they could, moaning through their gags as their sensitive bulges squirmed within Aranea's nook, wiggling and grinding into eachother as much as into Aranea's insides. Aranea writhed between them, head tilted back and mouth open, panting and groaning intermittently. It looked almost like one of those scenarios where someone's eyes might roll back a bit, and Rose decided that if she caught that happening she'd zoom in on it. Eventually, once she had taken pretty much everything in (it seemed like, for the moment, most of the footage was going to be largely the same aside from how Aranea leaned her head, due to movement constraints), her mind began to wander just a little bit, and her fingers began to wander along with it. Of course, since she didn't have much to touch besides the camera, which was fine where it was, the chair, which didn't have much of an argument for being a viable source of occupation for her fidgety hands, and herself, she was left with no other option but to, well, touch herself. At least she was in the right place for it. Careful to not hit the tripod, she uncrossed her legs, opening them up enough that she could fit her left hand into the space between her thighs. After a few gentle strokes with her fingers, she decided she was aroused enough from the mere idea of all this already and could dispense with the foreplay. That decided, she chose to start off strong, worming her two middlemost fingers into herself. Comfortably situated with fingers lazily pumping in and out of her cunt and thighs squeezed around her hand, she got back to intently watching the trifecta of trolls. They seemed to be getting rather heated, which was nice since it meant that the idea which was largely hers had been a good one. Rose also couldn't help but notice how messy it was getting between the three of them. There were small splashes of blue and green spreading over everyone's thighs, Kanaya was getting a nice varnishing on her lower front courtesy of Aranea's bulge, and if Rose wasn't mistaken someone was dripping onto the floor. It made sense, really. As someone who copulated with trolls (and regularly at that), Rose could attest to it getting a little slimy when said trolls really got going. Honestly, she found it attractive, though it felt a bit forward to say it straight like that. What could she say? People could probably guess easily enough that she was the sort who liked big slimy tentacles and other xenomorphic features, so she really didn't need to say much at all, probably. Oh, better pay closer attention a moment. Rose snapped herself out of her thoughts just soon enough to wrangle the camera into a zoom as the Maryams finally reached their first orgasm. Finally might be the wrong term for it, since they hardly had been going very long at all, but whatever. Rose panned over the two of them briefly, capturing just enough to show them bucking into Aranea harder than before in their orgasmic throes, moved up to capture what looked an awful lot like Aranea's eyes rolling back a bit (How delightful!), and then moved back to the center to get the good stuff. Aranea hadn't finished yet, but the Maryams were very clearly experiencing some sort of relief, and their spasms and the squirts of jade geneslime slopping out of an already overstuffed Aranea really pointed to the orgasmic sort. Rose almost felt like she could see a bit of a bulge in Aranea's stomach, perhaps a slight movement within it, and she got a quick shot of that too, just in case it wasn't her imagination. Of course, Rose was giving herself an enthusiastic fingerfucking the whole time, as was appropriate for someone seeing something so wonderful. Once it looked like they had calmed down a little, all three still shifting their hips in clearly sexual motions nonetheless (due, of course, to the frankly delightfully high sexual stamina of their species), Rose readjusted the camera for a moment, panning it downwards over her body and then up to her face for a second, where she licked her lips in a clear expression of pleasure. Evidence of her self-pleasure thusly caught on film, she stood up, hand still pressed between her legs, and moved to capture some different angles. Now that she had a better range of movement, she happily ground her palm into the general area of her clit as she worked her fingers, and decided to indulge herself by getting a third finger going inside her as well. She circled around Kanaya, Porrim, and Aranea like some sort of sexual vulture, awkwardly balancing walking and fingering herself hard enough to make her legs wobble, pointing the camera at places that she thought looked nice for a time before picking a new spot. Among others, she got a shot from above, zoomed in on everyone's faces for a minute, spent maybe a little too long entranced by the great footage she was getting of Porrim's wobbling rump, took a few side shots to capture back arches and bodies pressed together and eagerly gyrating hips and bouncing spheres, knelt down when her legs felt like they were going to give out and got some lowered perspectives, and while kneeling managed to capture the second round of orgasms from what felt like a great position. There was the same groaning and lusty moaning as last time, complete with a few particularly high ones from Aranea and a long, low, lustful one from Porrim that made Rose glad she was close enough to get decent sound. Aranea was even worked up to one too, her bulge splattering Kanaya's front half with cerulean slime and only adding to the growing sloppy mire of blue and green tones spreading rapidly over the three trolls and their immediate surroundings. Rose scooted herself back a little, moving back to getting most of the whole setup in frame, and was treated to the trolls cumming a third time as her own cunt clenched around her fingers and a climax sent her into her own set of spasms. She flipped the camera back to herself for a few moments, getting a shot of her hips twitching and her thighs clenching around her hand, adding a gratuitous zoom-in on her slicked up fingers once she managed to extricate them, and making sure to add a few sexy moans of her own to go with everyone else's.

Rose looked up to check on the trolls, and went to put the camera back on the tripod for the moment. They were panting and out of breath, still weakly grinding against eachother though, but after three orgasms per thoroughly teased jadeblood and two orgasms and one good nook stretching for the single ceruleanblood between them, Rose was going to institute a little break. They had gone off rather fast, so it meant that they were expending a lot of energy. They could probably go longer, and it seemed like they were trying, but a few minutes to breathe and cool off wouldn't kill them. She hurried over, assisting Porrim first. Once Porrim's bulge had been coaxed out of Aranea and the rest of her had been kindly helped into a sitting position on the floor, she managed to convince Kanaya's to calm down for the moment with a few presses to some of the more sensitive spots around its base (to a little chirr from Kanaya, at least the best chirr that could be made through a ball gag), and she helped Aranea to get her legs back under her, shaky though they might be. While she did all this, Rose couldn't help notice up close just how much geneslime had gotten all over the three trolls, and onto her hands now too, and she suddenly found that she had thought of a way to make the break a little more interesting for everyone, especially herself. She'd always loved the taste anyway, so why not? Once Aranea had caught her breath, she looked over at Rose, and noticed she was getting a bit of a look in her eye. Aranea herself was not familiar with the look, however she had been told before that when Rose got 'The Look', she was about to do something incredibly perverted, intelligent, or sassy. Trusting the wisdom of the human's matesprit, she quickly did some mental calculations, decided which of the possibilities was most applicable to this situation, and rushed to pick up the camera. As it turned out, she was glad she did. She managed to brandish the recording equipment in Rose's direction just fast enough to catch her kneeling down in front of Kanaya and sucking the up last traces of her own fluids and geneslime that had accumulated on her fingers. Rose leaned forward to bring her face closer to Kanaya's midsection, moving her hands down to gently rub at her lover's calves as she used her tongue to scoop pools of cerulean slime out of the lattice of ropes covering her midsection. Once she was done there, having gotten a reasonable amount of Aranea's mess of off Kanaya, she moved downward, sliding her knees and rump back and now licking contentedly at Kanaya's thighs and hips. As soon as those were as slime free as could reasonably be expected considering the tool she was working with, she moved up to her bulge, teasingly cleaning it off with her tongue and even locking her lips to it a few times, kissing the tentacle in an awfully tender way. She didn't give it any proper fellatio, but it seemed largely pleased, and stroked itself against her face happily as she worked on it. When she was finished (ignoring the mess on the furniture and floor, which would probably clean better with a towel), she stood back up to give Kanaya a slimy peck on the cheek before getting down on her hands and knees to work on Porrim. Porrim got largely the same treatment as Kanaya, a dutiful human tongue clearing the splashes of cerulean and jade off of her thighs, hips, midsection, and because Rose could not resist in Porrim's case, what she could reach of the fleshy part of her rump. She did suck a particularly juicy looking section of flesh into her mouth and give it a little knead with her teeth, to which Porrim responded with an indignant but not entirely displeasured squeal, but she left it at that. Porrim didn't miss out on the full service package, and her bulge also received a thorough rendition of what could only be described as the sort of French kissing you'd give to a tentacle, though Rose did add a little nip for the fun of it, and got a nice chirp in return. Porrim's bulge seemed to like it as much as Kanaya's and showed its appreciation by adding a few more stripes of slime to her face. Rose gave Porrim a kiss too to finish it off, but chose to deliver it to her cleavage, presenting both pierced nipples with a short but sloppy smooch. Aranea, naturally, took great delight in recording the whole thing, and was slightly surprised to be filming Rose waddling towards her on her knees once she had finished with Porrim. She even took an instinctive step back, but Rose cocked an eyebrow at her and she realized she was being silly and quit that. Aranea filmed from above as Rose got to work on her legs, leaning around them to reach the backs occasionally. Aranea, of course, obligingly stuck out her legs and twisted them to give her better angles, fascinated by Rose's appetite for geneslime. She had known it was something she liked, of course, but it was just interesting to see her in action. Aranea shuddered and zoomed in a bit as Rose gave her bulge a good snogging, staring right up into the camera and making various sounds of pleasure and satisfaction as she did so, looking perhaps as unashamed of herself as anyone had ever looked while amorously tonguing and mouthing a slime-covered tentacle as it streaked blue onto their already nearly green-coated face. When Rose ducked under her bulge, she was surprised for a moment, until she felt lips on her nook and had to fumble to adjust the camera and her hips at the same time to film it. Rose started to lick and push her tongue into the cerulean nook, still giving the camera that unabashed look as she loudly slurped slime out of Aranea, letting what didn't make it between her lips run down her chin and drip onto her body. As Aranea's nook was reduced from sopping and dripping to, well, less full at least, she just so happened to come up with an idea of her own. If Rose liked genefluids that much, why not give her some more?

She had to plan for a second, but she decided that the best thing to do was just grab Rose by the hair to keep her still, and ignore her somehow still clearly snarkily quirking her eyebrows. She stepped around her and bent over to get Porrim to lie down with a hand on the back of her neck and a conspiratorial whisper, and when Porrim was laying on her back, awkwardly bent towards Kanaya, still holding Rose by the hair. After a curt delivery of whispered instructions, she managed to get Kanaya kneeling between Porrim's legs with minimal fuss. After that, she hauled Rose onto Porrim, bending her over and stepping on her back to press her upper half down to Porrim's chest and keep her from dispensing any sass while she adjusted Kanaya again. Brow furrowed in concentration, she hefted Kanaya's upper body over Rose, effectively creating a new version of the Maryam sandwich from earlier, now filled with human instead of troll. That completed, she removed her foot and quickly got on her knees by Rose's head, but not before Rose managed a quip, that being "Oh no, what a horrible situation this is.", delivered, of course, deadpan and fully sarcastically in the way that only Rose could perfectly pull off. Aranea hushed her with the classic shushing noise, grabbed her by the hair again, pushed her head down, and leaned forward, placing a hand on her hip and pushing her hips downward so that Porrim's bulge found her cunt and began to gleefully penetrate her. Porrim could have probably done it herself, but Aranea just wanted to push Rose around a little for giving her sass. She quickly recovered the camera from where she had placed it, next to Porrim and getting a pretty odd angle of the proceedings, giving the Maryams their final instructions and telling Rose what she likely already knew in one fell swoop. "Kanaya, find her vagina with your bulge, and then the both of you are free to thrust as you see fit. Rose, I simply thought that since you seemed to be enjoying our genefluid so much, we could manage to work up an extra helping to reward you for being so valuable to today's operation." As she addressed Rose, she finally pulled her head up grinning down at her and filming her admittedly pleased reaction. Aranea was quick to tilt her hips forward, her bulge squirming against Rose's soft lips and then between them as she opened up a little. Another thrust was met with a grunt out of Rose, but successfully gagged her with a cerulean tentacle before she could say anything, which is what Aranea had been aiming for. The next sound to come out of Rose was a long and lusty, albeit slightly muffled, moan as Kanaya wrestled her bulge under control and got it to quit grinding against Rose's rear and get to stuffing itself into her cunt, which it did with aplomb, nuzzling up against Porrim's once again. Once both bulges were nestled together in the tight confines of Rose's pussy, the Maryams gladly began to roll their hips, working into a steady rhythm of hard, firm thrusts soon enough. Rose repeated her earlier moan, and began to squirm in a pleasured fashion, her eyes going half-lidded at the feeling of the dual bulges working at her insides, her normally erudite countenance looking a lot sluttier than she usually kept it. Aranea, still incredibly pleased with herself, filmed Rose's face for a little while, then started up her own series of smooth thrusts, holding Rose's head by the hair with one hand and holding the camera in the other as she facefucked her. The scene continued on like this largely uneventfully, with Aranea shifting her filming arm to get shots of Rose's body between Porrim's and Kanayas from the side, closeups of all their rears moving about with their hips, Rose's breasts pressing into Porrim's spheres, Kanaya's spheres pressing into Rose's back, the fact that Rose was starting to drool a little, and other interesting bits like that. Porrim, Aranea, and Kanaya were all quite comfortable, and Rose seemed to be content to just lie back and enjoy the three bulges. It continued on for a while, the pair of bulges within Rose bringing her to a hard orgasm somewhere in the middle, but finally the three trolls were just about at orgasm again. It had taken them longer than before because they had spent themselves somewhat on that mess that Rose had tried to clean up, but Rose was quite happy to enjoy the luxury of a long fuck, and came to her second orgasm in the position as she felt the pair of bulges start to swell within her, Aranea's following shortly after. It was no less hard than the first, sending her into delighted spasms, and she largely collapsed on top of Porrim as the two Maryams gave her a sizeable filling of slime. Aranea knew full well that Rose could manage to swallow everything she could offer, and that was quite an impressive feat, but it required focus, so for now she pulled back a little and let her bulge spurt into her mouth, so she could swallow what she was able and let the rest dribble out past her lips. Rose took a couple gulps, and took a little time to luxuriate in the afterglow with everyone else before she spoke to boot. There was a minute of silence, contented panting the only sound in the room as the exhausted foursome caught their respective breaths.

Rose broke it first. "I suppose I need to clean you all off again, then? And myself too, somehow."

Aranea giggled, and even Porrim and Kanaya were unable to resist a chuckle, though muffled and impeded. "No, I think perhaps we can let you off this time. Maybe we can untie Porrim and Kanaya and all share a relaxing shower instead." Kanaya made a sound of concurrence, and Porrim matched it.

Rose sighed in mock relief. "A shower sounds exquisite. Help me up, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while, sorry! I let myself be a little more out of control on this one, so it's somewhat kinkier and a good deal longer, as is my typical writing fashion. Let me know if this is what the masses (That's you!) want to see. I don't want to scare anyone away with my disgusting sexual interests (this here is pretty tame for me comparatively), so while I do enjoy writing some pretty niche stuff, do tell me if I should keep it to roleplaying. Also, let me know what you think of longer pieces. I'm pretty wordy, and while I try to limit myself somewhat to maintain readability, I suppose this will serve as a tester. Leave a comment or send me a message on Tumblr if you have any feedback, and thanks for reading, especially if you made it all the way through. Hopefully I'll be able to post more often once I get a little more organized, too, so stay posted for more filthy smut, courtesy of your friend the reclusive writer. (That would be me.)


End file.
